


never fallen from quite this high

by dragonryder94



Series: Star Wars Vingettes [3]
Category: Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, unsafe sex (ie slippery and dont try this at home kids), vague descriptions of subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: Fallin' into your ocean eyesThose ocean eyes
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Star Wars Vingettes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059923
Kudos: 3





	never fallen from quite this high

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for showing up for this fic, i appreciate you. 
> 
> you can check out the series notes to find some sweet art of the characters so you know who's who! (or don't i'm not your boss!)
> 
> enjoy!

It had been three days.

Ola was exhausted, agitated, and had an air of melancholy that she couldn’t shake off. Walking around the ship took so much of her energy; it felt like she was moving through thigh high mud. There was a fog over her mind, and her body ached like she had been run over by a herd of Nerfs. 

It wasn’t the best feeling in the world, but she was used to it. She knew that it would clear and she would be back to normal in another day or two. Usually she could just curl up in bed and wait for her mood to level out. 

That wasn’t an option on a ship full of people that she was working with to stop an Imperial Splinter cell and Sith Lord. It definitely wasn’t an option when the man who had helped her get into this situation was also living with her.

Ola could never tell for sure where Mando’s eyes were, courtesy of the helmet, but she had a hunch that he’d been watching her more closely since their excursion on Tatooine. She knew it hadn’t helped when she had snapped at Grith, the Devaronian shrinking back from her when she snarled at him for asking where his plate was at breakfast one morning because she wasn’t “ _ anyone’s fucking mother and you can all make your own food _ ”. He was the most relaxed and easygoing of the party and everyone else tread carefully around her for the rest of that cycle after seeing her rage at him. 

She didn’t like losing control and having people look at her like she was a liability, so she had gone into a self imposed exile to her rooms until she was feeling more herself. The only time she went to the common areas was during the earliest hours of the cycle, hoping that she wouldn’t see anyone. 

The communal showers were one of her favorite places to go while no one else was awake. Their new ship had an enormous water tank and advanced filtration system, which gave a near limitless supply of water as long as the purification filters were maintained. 

After the last few days, a long hot shower was exactly what she needed to clear her head.

Ola rifled through her drawers to grab some supplies and made her way to her destination, walking down the hall with one hand rubbing at her temple. Passing through the communal area, she saw Nines in stasis on the couch, a small red light blinking on his chest to show his reduced functions. 

Working with Mando to rebuild the droid had been rewarding, not just because Nines was a valuable asset to their team, but because of how much his death had hurt Mando. He’d grown attached to the former assassin droid and she was pleased she could help bring him back.

The shower lights automatically flickered on when the door opened to show the predictably empty room. She sighed in relief and reached out to turn the dial on the control pad to lower the brightness. Ola made her way to the small benches in the center of the room, setting her bag down before pulling out a few candles. They gave the room a soft glow and a pleasant scent, a heavy tea and sage blend that always brought back foggy memories of her early years on Iridonia.

After slipping her clothes off and folding them on the bench she lined up a few bottles on the shelf in the shower stall before turning the handle to start the water flow. While it heated she untied her braid and began the laborious process of untangling her auburn locks.

She’d known since her childhood that she got her hair from her mother’s side of the family. Long, thick red curls that were wild on good days, impossible to handle on bad ones. When she was a child her mother would sit with her every night to brush and plait her mane.

That wasn’t really an option with her current living situation, so she had to resign herself to simply re-braiding in the mornings and only combing it every few days. 

Tonight was finally that night. 

She flipped her head upside down to shake out her hair, running her fingers through to loosen the curls before stepping into the shower stall. The hot water immediately soaked into her hair, weighing it down against her scalp and neck as she tilted her face towards the shower head.

Ola had always loved the water. Her people held a deep connection to it, and there was no better place for meditation or reflection. She let her mind wander while she lathered her shampoo and started working it into her scalp. The herbal extract made her skin tingle and the scent helped calm her thoughts.

It wasn’t that she was ignorant of what was happening to her. She just didn’t want to bother anyone with the nitty gritty details. Ola had been taking care of herself for years, and that wasn’t going to change now.

She finished rinsing the soap from her hair and reached for the conditioning oil, the soft scent of honeysuckle hitting her nose when she uncapped it and put a few drops on her hands. She worked the oil through, carefully detangling with her fingers, before twisting them into a bun at the top of her head and sliding a long pin through to keep it in place. 

Ola’s fingers trailed to her throat, thumb rubbing over the sore spots from Mando’s fingers. Her other hand slid to her hip, mottled yellow fingerprints decorating the iliac crest like a brand. 

Sometimes she was annoyed at herself for needing more. For trying to make things difficult. What she and Mando had was enough. She didn’t need to make things complicated by asking for a change to a perfectly good arrangement. 

Especially from someone who couldn’t possibly want more from her. 

The sound of the door opening broke her out of her thoughts, and she stood on her tiptoes to peak over the top of the cubicle. Mando’s blank beskar stare greeted her for a moment before she lowered back to the ground, clenching her fist at her side.

He entered the room quietly, footsteps muted on the tile while he moved towards the bench in the center. She could feel her shoulders tensing when he came closer.

“Look. I was here first,” Ola said. “If you want to shower you’re going to have to wait. Or you can stay and use the farthest stall. But I’m not leaving.” 

There was no response, not thst she expected there to be, and she closed her eyes before pressing her forehead against the wall. She could hear him moving around, the clink of metal as he unbuckled some article of clothing and the dull  _ thud  _ when he put his helmet down on the bench. 

There was electricity in the air; her skin raised with goosebumps and her mouth was unbearably dry as she listened and waited to hear his moves. Her spine went ramrod straight when the curtain of her shower stall was parted and she felt him behind her.

Naked.

He was a wall of solid muscle behind her, and she could feel the heat radiating off him. She tensed up when she heard him move but then the tightness in her shoulders released as he ran his fingers down the back of her neck. Her sigh of relief couldn’t be contained, and with how quiet the room was, it sounded loud in the silence of their shared space. 

A soft hum echoed through the room as he traced the top of her shoulders, running along the inked vines and flowers that decorated her skin. She purposefully kept her eyes trained on her feet so she didn’t see anything he didn’t want seen. 

His fingers continued tracing her tattoos until both his hands rested on her shoulders, and he leaned in closer. She couldn’t stop her eyes from closing when his breath tickled her ear, an involuntary shiver run down her back.

“Do you trust me?”

“You know I do,” she answered without hesitation. 

A soft piece of fabric touched her skin and she jolted slightly. Looking down she saw a length of black silk, doubled over to make it more opaque, resting against her and she nodded, understanding what he wanted to do.

Her eyes closed and he looped the fabric around her head before he tied it gently underneath her hair. With her sight gone her other senses became heightened; she focused on the feel and sound of him. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, hand splaying out on her abdomen, while the other slid down her right arm to tangle their fingers together. 

His nose brushed against the tip of her ear and she heard him inhale deeply, a pleased rumble building in his chest as he took in the smell of her shampoo. Ola sighed again and let herself sag on him, knowing he was more than strong enough to support her weight. They stood quietly for a moment, the water the only noise in the room, while he held her.

“Were you going to tell me that you had dropped or was I supposed to guess?”

She shrugged, feeling loose, almost like she was floating, and squeezed his hand, “I didn’t want to make a big deal about it. I’ve gotten through stuff like this just fine on my own in the past.” 

His hand on her waist tightened briefly before he used it to pull her around into his chest. Ola barely reached his collarbone, and at the feel of him cradling her body she practically melted. Her face pressed against him and she wrapped an arm tightly around his torso. 

She could feel his chin resting on the top of her head, one hand coming up to rub circles on the small patch of skin below her left ear. It made her purr involuntarily, arching against him and humming in pleasure. Touching him felt good. His skin sliding against hers was intoxicating and she wondered why they hadn’t done this before.

Rizz dug a knuckle on his right hand into the trapezius muscle, right near her neck and her body shook as the tension released from it. His left hand stroked up and down her back, the touch soft and comforting to her. 

“Where did you, ah,” she whimpered when he hit a knot and kneaded it out. “How did you know what to do?”

She could feel him shrug and continue his motions, both hands now working on the tight muscles in her shoulders. “Nines has a very large data bank with a lot of random information. That was very helpful, I’ll be honest.”

Ola groaned. Knowing that the former assassin droid gave Rizz information about how to deal with the after effects of subdrop was mildly embarrassing. The thought was brief in her mind though, with most of her focus trained on the feel of his hands on her.

They had only ever had brief trysts; partially clothed grinding in the sparring room, fast and rough on Tatooine, and a few times in between. This was something completely different.

She could  _ feel  _ him.

She could feel every breath he took. The coarse hair on his chest and abdomen tickling her skin. The way her body fit perfectly against his. Scars that dotted his body, showing the story of every battle he fought, rough against her own. 

It was exhilarating.

The heat and steam of the shower muffled any echoes that the large room would normally pick up, leaving the space between them quiet except for their own breathing. Ola was incredibly aware of the fact that she was wet and naked in the arms of a man that she was intensely attracted to. Rizz also seemed conscious of the situation, his touches calculated and deliberate; a drag of his lips down her neck, knuckles brushing against the side of her breast, one thigh slotting between her own. 

A soft whimper escaped her, and she could almost feel him smile at the noise. He stepped forward and forced her back until she was pressed against the wall, caged in by his bulk. His hands traveled down her body, tracing the lines on her chest and sternum down her abdomen until they reached the top of her hips. 

One of his thumbs traced along the line of fading bruises on her hip, the touch gentle on her skin. His lips trailed down her chest and she felt him kneel in front of her. He pressed a kiss against her belly, just over the jagged scar that curved around from her back to her navel. She had been reckless after Lucien was killed and an Imperial IED would have ended her life, if not for a quick thinking field medic. 

The scar was ugly and one piece of proof from a harsh life; not something she thought about other than the occasional twinge of pain that went up her side from twisting the wrong way. But under his lips it felt like a badge of honor. A show of strength and a testament of her stubbornness and will to keep fighting.

Ola’s hands found his face, tracing the line of his cheekbones and taking in the shape of some of his own scars. She trembled at the sensation of his lips brushing over her skin. He kissed from the scar down to the top of her groin, one hand still gripping her hip and the other on her opposite thigh. “You don’t have to do that. I don’t,” she whimpered when she felt his breath on her. “I don’t need that tonight.”

Rizz hummed for a moment and then the hand that held her thigh hitched it up so that it draped over his shoulder. His face tilted up towards her even though she couldn’t see him.

“I know I don’t have to,” his mouth made contact with her briefly and she gasped. “I want to. I want to make you feel good tonight. You alright with that?”

Any words she was going to answer with were stolen when his mouth descended again and his tongue made contact with her clit. She was glad for the leg he had put over his shoulder since it gave her leverage and stability as her hips rolled involuntarily.

Ola’s hand slid up to tangle in his hair, clenching her fist as he started licking her cunt. Absently she wondered if he’d ever done it before or if he’d looked this up in the database too. Her train of thought stopped there, however, when he pulled her other thigh over his arm and stood. She slid up the wall, his hands cradling her ass for extra support and groping the muscle while he hefted her up.

Her weight pressed him closer, the broad strokes of his tongue sending sparks of pleasure through Ola and her head fell back with a high whimper. Her fingers tightened in his hair, pulling him in and grinding her hips against his mouth.

“Fuck me, your  _ mouth _ ,” she gasped and her thighs clamped around his head when he sucked on her clit. “ _ Rizz _ , fuck.”

He groaned into her and gave a generous squeeze to her ass before hefting her higher and opening her wider to give himself better access. Ola’s unoccupied hand went to her mouth, trying to muffle her noises so they didn’t echo in the large room. 

His face wrenched away from between her thighs and she could feel him looking at her through the blindfold. Her hips canted towards him, chasing his mouth, but he held her firm in place.

“Don’t hide those sounds,” his voice was gravelly and she whined at the commanding tone. “I want all of them.”

Ola nodded, a desperate cry on her lips when he returned to her, flicking his tongue against the sensitive flesh and laying sloppy kisses. He lapped at her like a starving man and her left thigh started to shake, breath shuddering in her chest at the feel of her orgasm steadily approaching. 

Her whole body tensed, heels digging into his shoulder blades, and she could feel the beginnings of a cramp in her calf but she couldn't tell him - didn’t want him to stop for anything. 

“Rizz,” she moaned, curling her hips closer to his mouth. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop, Rizz,  _ fuck  _ -” a high keen escaped her when the tension in her belly snapped and her muscles locked in place. 

She saw galaxies behind her closed eyes and heard her blood rushing loudly in her ears. Her body quivered with the aftershocks, her chest heaving with exertion before she sagged back to lean on the wall. 

Ola’s fingers continued running through his hair, and idly she wished she could see how much of a mess he looked like. For now she was content with just feeling how mussed and disheveled she had made him while he pleasured her. 

His hands gripped her waist gently, shifting her up and off his shoulders, planting lazy kisses as he moved back. Slowly he slid her thighs down, carefully supporting her when he lowered her back to her feet. 

The cramped muscle in her leg screamed at her when she tried to support her own weight again and she stumbled into his arms. He caught her easily, holding her securely while she regained her breath. One of her hands clutched the side of his neck and the other wrapped around his shoulders, her lips pressed against his skin.

She could feel his arousal pressing against her belly, but he made no motions to take care of it, content to hold her while she recovered. Ola pulled back and slid her hand from his neck up to his cheek, feeling the soft stubble under her palm as she stood on her tiptoes and nosed at the underside of his chin.

One of his hands traveled up from her waist to her shoulder and then her neck, his thumb absently brushing against her ear. They were both still for a moment before his hand reached for the knot holding the blindfold on her and tugged at the end. The soft fabric loosened and he pulled it free, letting it fall to the floor.

Ola’s eyes remained shut and her eyebrows raised in confusion. “Is … is this something you think I want? Cause … I mean it is. But not if  _ you  _ don’t want -”

She cut off when he ran his thumb along the point of her ear, which made her whole body go rigid with a spark of arousal. 

“That’s cheating.” She couldn’t keep the petulant whine out of her voice and smiled when she heard his deep chuckle.

Rizz’s fingers carefully brushed her cheek, smoothing over the beauty mark under her left eye. “I don’t do things that I don’t want to do.”

He went quiet and she followed suit, waiting to open her eyes until she got more from him. She needed confirmation that if she looked at him it wouldn’t ruin everything.

“It’s … it’s something I’ve been thinking about a lot. The creed says that I have to protect my fellow Mandalorians and wear the armor; cover my face. It’s the way,” he went quiet and she almost didn’t want to breathe. Didn’t want to interrupt him. “But traveling with the group … with  _ you  _ … has me thinking. Maybe there are more ways to be a Mandalorian. Maybe I can have both. The way  _ and  _ my way.”

“If I open my eyes there’s no going back for you. You know that right?”

He shrugged his shoulders. 

“I’ve already made up my mind. Someone has to see me without the helmet first. I wanted it to be you, but if you’re not going to open your eyes I guess I can go wake up Pace or Alis.”

A growl built in Ola’s throat and her eyebrows pulled together, annoyed at the obvious bait, but unable to resist. She wrenched her eyes open to stare directly at him. 

The small glimpse she’d had of his face in the showers on Boca’s ship hadn’t done him justice. She’d never seen eyes so green in her life. Not since - no. She stopped herself before that thought could go any further. Anything that she and Lucien had was in the past and he didn’t have a place in this moment between herself and Rizz. 

His eyes were verdant and nearly endless. She could lose herself in them. They were of a similar shade to the Treeman’s Herb shrubs her mother kept on their veranda and instantly made her feel more at home then she’d been in a long time.

She reached up to trace the long scar that ran down his cheek, taking stock of all his other marks and imperfections as she drank him in. A light dusting of freckles covered his nose and cheeks, his lashes casting a long shadow against his cheekbones as he followed her motions.

Rizz couldn’t hide his expressions very well. Ola supposed that it wasn’t something he had practice with since he’d spent most of his life under the helmet, so she could see the raw anxiety and nervousness on his face as she touched him. Her fingers trailed over his lips, lightly tracing his cupid’s bow and the scar that cut the corner of his mouth.

“You’re kind of beautiful.”

Her voice was muted, not wanting to break the quiet that surrounded them. His eyebrows raised and he looked away from her, a blush settling high on his cheeks. She laughed softly, tilting his face back towards her. “Come here.”

Rizz followed her lead, leaning down to meet her as she tilted her head so she could press their mouths together. 

It was a clumsy, but earnest, first kiss. She could taste herself on his lips and it sent a thrill through her as she wrapped an arm around his neck to pull him closer. 

He eagerly moved with her direction but bumped his nose against hers a little forcefully, making her pull back with a slight wince. She rubbed the sore spot and gave him a playful glare. 

“Easy there killer,” Ola’s fingers played with his hair, running along the shell of his ear teasingly. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

She hummed when his hands skimmed down her sides pulling at her hips to bring her closer. His lips trailed to her neck, kissing and biting at the skin, and she could feel the massive bruise he was putting there. “Can I pick you up?”

“Oh fuck yes,” she grinned and twined her arms around his neck, giving a small hop and trusting him to catch her. His hands gripped her ass, and her thighs locked around his waist, allowing her to get some leverage. It also made her slightly taller than him, which was a nice change of pace, and she twined her fingers in his hair to wrench his head back.

She controlled the kiss, his mouth opening for her as she traced the seam of his lips with her tongue. He let her ravage him; and she took complete advantage of his pliability, licking inside his mouth and swallowing his moan. Ola’s hips rolled and a whine escaped her when his cock pressed against her ass.

Gods above, she wanted him inside her. 

Her teeth caught against his bottom lip, biting him and savoring his whine before her tongue darted out to soothe the sting. Pulling away she caught his face in her hands so she could look him in the eye.

“Inside. I want you inside me,  _ now _ .”

Rizz nodded, moving forward to press her against the wall for support so he could reach down to guide himself into her. The angle was completely different then what she was used to, and her nails raked down his back at the sensation. He growled in response, one hand clutching at her hip as he drove into her, mouthing at her neck and dragging his teeth across the delicate skin.

“Harder,” she bucked against him, locking her ankles at the small of his back to hold him closer. “I want you to fuck me as hard as you can.”

He complied and pressed her closer against the wall, his thrusts getting deeper and slower as he leaned back to kiss her. She reciprocated in kind, a ragged gasp on her lips when he slipped a hand between them to rub a knuckle against her clit.

Ola’s legs tightened around his waist and her mind went blank. He was the only thing she could think about; how he felt inside her, making her burn from head to toe, and stretching her in a way that had her crying out for more. “Just like that, Rizz.  _ Fuck  _ that’s perfect.”

“Like that?” he asked, groaning into her neck. He pulled out, just the tip of his cock inside her and she whined at the loss, trying to encourage him back in with a squeeze of her thighs. “You want it like this?”

His hips slammed back into her and she let out a guttural moan, loving the fact that he was so good at following instructions. The fingers touching her sped up, rolling her clit between them and pressing at the spot where they were joined.

“I’m close,” she gasped, clutching at his back. His strokes had become desperate, rutting her into the wall. He wasn’t the kind of man who lost his composure often, and the air around them crackled with desperation. 

She loved it.

Loved seeing him like this. Because of her. 

“Fuck,  _ cyar'ika _ ,” his hips bucked and she could feel his release inside her along with his accompanying grunt, but he didn’t stop moving. Rizz’s fingers kept up their motions, frantic now, sliding against her to get her to reach another orgasm. 

Her heels dug into his ass, her left thigh shaking where it was hooked around his waist. He bit down on her neck and that combined with his fingers between her thighs and the feel of him still inside her made the pleasure swell inside her and snap. A broken sob left her and she curled in closer to him, nails digging into his back, and teeth biting down on his shoulder.

The room was quiet for a moment except for the noise of the shower still running and their labored breathing. She pulled back from where she was clamped down on him, pressing apologetic kisses to the spot and up the side of his neck and face until she reached his mouth. Rizz accepted her kisses, returning them with equal fervor while he held her.

Ola carefully unwound her legs from around him and slid to stand on her own two feet without breaking their embrace. Now that she had been given permission, she wanted to have his mouth on hers at all times. He was a fast learner too, already picking up on how she liked to dominate their kisses and tangling his tongue with hers.

When they finally pulled away from each other Ola looked at him and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the stream of water going ice cold above them. She yelped and jumped out of the way, pushing him back out of the shower. He tripped over his own feet at the sudden force and fell to the floor, taking her with him as he did. They landed in a heap, her on top of him, and laid there on the tiles in silence for a solid minute before she couldn’t contain her giggle and they were laughing together.

“God, we’re a fucking mess.”

He leaned up on his elbow and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face with a smile. Rizz’s eyes were tender, full of something soft and unspoken that she wasn’t sure she could deal with at that moment.

“Yeah a little. C’mon. Let’s get out of here. It’s too early to be up anymore.”

She nodded and stood, helping him to his feet and gathering her supplies and dressing in the loose clothes she slept in. He put on his pants and a soft cotton shirt, tucking his helmet under his arm and following her out of the room.

They were while walking down the hall, but she kept him in her peripheral vision the whole way. He seemed twitchy and she realized that he was probably anxious, thinking about running into someone without his helmet on. When they reached her door she stopped and turned to him, suddenly feeling very shy. 

“This uh, this is me,” she tapped at the biolock and the door slid open to reveal her room. He looked into the room and nodded.

“Sure is.”

His body was loose and relaxed, but she could see something in his eyes. Something that made her want to wrap around him and not let go. Stepping closer she brushed their fingers together and tilted her head in the direction of the opening.

“You wanna come in?”

Rizz said nothing but she could see the slight quirk of his lips, and she followed him into the room. He set his helmet down on the small desk before moving to sit on the bed and make himself comfortable. She smiled at him, dropping her bag down next to his helmet and grabbing her brush and conditioning oil. 

He had shimmied back, resting on the wall and splaying his thighs so she had room to sit between them. Ola accepted the offered space, crossing her legs and pulling the pin out of her bun to allow the still damp curls to fall free. She had a limited amount of time to work with her mane before it became unmanageable. 

She tilted the bottle and let a few drops land on her palm before spreading it between her fingers and working it into her curls. The soft floral scent of Nabooian jasmine and honeysuckle filled the space and she heard his deep inhale behind her. 

Ola started feathering the brush through her hair, working from the bottom up to detangle slowly and steadily. She hummed happily when his hands touched her, fingers brushing her side before he moved forward to press his chest against her back and wrap an arm around her waist. Rizz’s lips found her shoulder and she could feel him smile while she worked.

“That smells nice.”

She smiled and nodded in agreement, setting her brush down once she finished. Ola reached for the tie so she could braid her hair for the night, but his own hand shot out to intercept hers. When she turned to look over his shoulder she found him blushing with a sheepish look.

“Could you leave it loose? Maybe braid it next time?”

Her eyebrows raised playfully and she turned fully to face him, setting her hands on his knees and grinning.

“Next time? Are you expecting to sleep over again?”

“If you’ll have me, yes.”

He answered with such a sure conviction that it almost took her breath away. She moved in to give him a brief kiss, pulling away before it could go further. Motioning to the bed she had him lay down, switching the lights to their lowest setting and crowding against him. She propped her elbow on his chest, holding her cheek and looking down at him.

“I suppose I could stand to have you in my bed more often,” she teased. Rizz scoffed and rolled his eyes but accepted the kiss she planted on him when she leaned down. “You’re lucky that you’re cute, you know that?”

He smiled in response, shifting to accept her weight when she snuggled her face into the crook of his neck, partially draping herself across his chest. Ola made a soft noise of contentment when his hand found hers and laced their fingers together, thumb rubbing small circles on the skin as they both slid into unconsciousness. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey you made it this far! 
> 
> thanks for being invested, i appreciate you!
> 
> if you liked the story maybe consider giving it a kudos or even a comment! or don't! either way, thanks for stopping by :)


End file.
